Triborg VS Fulgore
Triborg Fulgore.png|DeathBattleDude Fulgore Sektor .png|DeathBattleDude (Alt.) TB vs F2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 TB vs F.jpg|Simbiothero Description Two evil cyborgs clash.... But only one will prevail. Who will it be!? Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Cyborgs, humans who have been cybernetically enhanced which makes them awesome. But it all comes to one important question, what if the cybernetics we all know and love fell into the wrong hands? Boomstick: Which is the case of these two brutal cyborgs. Triborg, an advanced model of the Lin Kuei's Cyber Initiative. Wiz: And Fulgore, Ultratech's advanced killing machine cyborg. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Triborg Done by DeathBattleDude (Cues Mortal Kombat X - Lin Kuei Temple*) Wiz: Earthrealm was in the corner, with Outworld having nine consecutive victories over Earthrealm, Outworld is one win away from conquering Earthrealm. However, a clan named Lin Kuei had a plan, and it was to cyberize every ninja. Boomstick: That plan..... Is fucking awesome! Wiz: After the Grandmaster had secretely installed two cyborg concepts of Cyber Sub-Zero and Smoke, he had also secretly downloaded Sektor and Cyrax's tests and cyborg concepts. All of their physical and mental data had been downloaded to a secret database. The Grandmaster's plan was close to completion.... Until he was killed by Sektor, halting the plan due to Sektor taking his place as the Grandmaster. Boomstick: Until Sektor was murdered by his rival Sub-Zero. Then the Special Forces discovered the data and downloaded it, putting it in their weapons lab, the Grandmaster would've been proud... Wiz: After placing the data in a test body, the cyborgs' minds intermingled and awoke, killing everyone in the lab. A new cyborg was born, born with a plan to kill all organic life.... Boomstick: And his name is Triborg, now that's a name that can strike fear into the hearts of- Wait a second! Cyrax, Sektor, Smoke and Cyber Sub-Zero....... One, two, three, fou- Oh my god, He should be called Quadborg! Wiz: Blame the grandmaster, Boomstick, Blame the grandmaster. (Cues Mortal Kombat 9 - The Courtyard Night*) Wiz: With the data of the four Lin Kuei cyborgs, Triborg can morph into Cyrax, Sektor, Smoke, and Cyber Sub-Zero. As Cyrax, he can use his gadgets and abilities such as the Net, which traps the opponent, leaving Triborg many ways to lay the beat down on the one ensnared, and other gadgets like Chest Bombs, Chest Saws, and the ability to scatter his body parts and reconnect them. Boomstick: In the form of Sektor, he can access, chest and back missiles, the ability to teleport, and a cool flamethrower on his chest and as Smoke, he can use three hooks from his chest, the ability to manipulate smoke to teleport or attack his opponent, and a cool cloaking device that allows him to be invisible for a short amount of time, awesome! Wiz: Using his secret Cyber Sub-Zero form, He has the ability to manipulate ice such as the ability to shoot ice projectiles such as the Ice Drone and use ice gadgets like the Ice Bomb and Ice Drone. Because of his multiple forms he can use four different X-Rays to beat down his opponent. The four X-Ray moves are then seen and executed at Sub-Zero Boomstick: Awesome! Wiz: And while he can morph into any of them, he can divide himself into three cyborgs, but the third would whether be Smoke and Cyber Sub-Zero. With the ability to divide himself, he can use the fatality known as Team Work. The Team Work fatality is then seen being executed on Scorpion. Boomstick: If I'd be brutally murdered, it'd be in the way of that fatality. Wiz: He can also morph himself into a machine to do a fatality called the Death Machine. The Death Machine fatality is then seen being executed on Kotal Kahn. Boomstick: Welcome to the human scrapheap. Wiz: Triborg is a complete monster, being far more advanced than any Lin Kuei cyborg, and is flawless, with no mental instability like Sektor, and cannot be reprogrammed. Due to its mind of its own and skills with his tech and cybernetics, he will murder anyone that will stand on its way. Triborg: Master. Bo' Rai Cho: I do not train the likes of you. Triborg: Which is why I will win. Fulgore Intermission Death Battle Results Poll Do you agree with the Triborg VS Fulgore Yes No The results were accurate, but the reasoning wasn't Should Triborg VS Fulgore become a real Death Battle? Yes No Who would you be rooting for? Triborg Fulgore Category:'Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Microsoft vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:DeathBattleDude Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:TheOmegaCookie Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years